Racks are used across various industries as a storage solution. For instance, data centers are typically equipped with multiple racks for storing servers therein.
In some cases, the racks are stacked atop one another to maximize the use of space within the data center. However, moving and stacking these racks can be logistically difficult due to the significant size and weight of the racks. Notably, correctly aligning one rack atop another is a time-consuming and hazardous task. Similarly, even moving the racks with a forklift or other such work vehicle can present difficulties as it can be time-consuming to correctly position the rack on a pallet for the forklift to move the rack around.
There is therefore a desire for a method for positioning a rack atop another rack or other base structure which can alleviate at least some of these drawbacks.